Unexpected Love
by GhostLemon
Summary: Following the fall of Shadaloo Cammy and Juri are both looking for a new start, they find each other and yuri fun ensues. Lemony ending.


Free from Shadaloo and the Psycho-power, Decapre and Cammy were ready to start anew. Cammy just wanted a normal life for her and her sister. They decided to go off to China to join the police force that Chun-Li was a part of. Upon their arrival Chun-Li and the police force had decided to establish an emergency task force. This would be used to quickly deal with any large issues that may arise. The task force consisted of Chun-Li, Cammy, and Decapre initially. Although Cammy wasn't too keen on the idea as part of her wanted to step away from fighting with the world in the balance, she couldn't stay away from fighting. Cammy and Decapre lead relatively mundane lives for the first few months. They shopped, they went to bars, they hung out with friends. The task force wasn't ever really called to duty. Regardless, they earned a paycheck. Cammy felt somewhat guilty about it, but Decapre really seemed to enjoy herself. In the end Cammy became okay with this.

After the first couple months the task force expanded beyond a small Chinese police station. The fighters soon became known as the World Defence Force. Other branches of this task force opened all throughout the world. There was a Japanese branch featuring Karin and Sakura among many others. They had signed off on being organized and instructed by the government to defend the world. Naturally not all the fighters were okay with this. Such as Ryu and Ken. Ryu focused on his training in isolation to find a true reason for his fighting and Ken just wanted to settle down and worry about his family. With the UK branch being handled by Birdie and Dudley, and the Chinese branch being handled Chun-Li and Decapre, the government had asked to move Cammy. Recently, Juri had been captured returning back to her home of South Korea. The world alliance came to the decision to establish a South Korean branch. Juri drooled at the mouth with the thought of the possibility of being able to hold entire country hostage. She easily gave into the police and decided to go along with their idea. The World Alliance didn't trust Juri. They decided to use Cammy as they had been told that she was one of the few people who could keep up with Juri's antics.

Right before Cammy's plane landed she thought back to Decapre and how she missed her already, but realized she didn't need to hold her hand through life. Decapre could now take care of herself and she always had Chun-Li as well. When Cammy's plane landed she looked outside the window to see guard rails on each side of the entrance to airport. They were flooded with reporters and fanatics of the task force. Cammy was bombarded with question and words at a pace which was unrecognizable to her as she walked into the airport. She had gotten good at learning languages quickly, but her Korean still wasn't all that great. Cammy was somewhat excited to see Juri. They had tension in the past, but since helping her free Decapre and defeat Shadaloo she had a newfound respect for her. She hoped Juri possibly changed. Maybe she wasn't only focused only manipulating people for her own games. Cammy still needed to keep a clear head. She still needed to remember her job was to keep Juri in check, but perhaps they could become friends.

Cammy went through the all formalities after arriving in South Korea. She held a press conference, met with avid fans of the task force, and then greeted the higher ups who oversaw the task force. The life of a task force member had quickly became similar to that of a celebrity. Cammy wasn't all that fond of these superficial things, but she understood the importance. Times were still very quiet nevertheless. Cammy was then escorted off to a police station. They had been keeping Juri there out of fear. Juri was sitting in a small concrete room painting her toenails purple. No one knew how she managed to get the toenail paint, but clearly it indicated she was only in there because she let them keep her there. Juri put the small brush back into the purple container and stood up. She walked towards the bars of the cell. "Hello, Juri." Cammy said. "How ya doing darling?" Juri said rolling her r's. Whist holding on the bar and coming as close as she could to Cammy's face. Cammy stepped back flustered, and Juri laughed. Angrily, she approached the bar with the key and aggressively pushed open the door. "Come on." Cammy said and she lead her away to her car. "So where are we heading DOLL face." Juri said as she reached for Cammy's thigh. Cammy took one hand off the wheel to remove Juri's hand from her leg. "We are going to our new apartment. I was allowed to choose one for us and I decided to go with a cute one in Seoul. 5 rooms, 2 bed, 1 bath, 1 kitchen, and a nice main room with a gorgeous view of the city." Cammy replied with slight irritation. "Sheesh, you need to relax. You're so tense." Juri said this time with her hands in her lap. She stared at the window admiring the lights of the city. She looked somewhat brooding.

Cammy passed the apartment by and found a nearby public parking lot. Cammy and Juri grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed to the apartment. They were shown to the elevator at the reception desk and went up to the 22nd floor of the massive skyscraper with keys in hand. Juri shoved her key into the lock, harshly and slowly turned it. She started laughing to herself. Cammy put her hand in her face and shook her head at Juri's childishness. Juri was still in her prison garb and started stripping down in the main room. The main room consistents of a nice three person couch and coffee table. These all pointing towards the wall with the T.V. and its stand. The room was tied together with a giant window that the entire length of the wall showing the Seoul city life. Juri removed her pants and shirt and stood completely naked in the middle of the room for a moment. Cammy was at a loss for words. She was embarrassed, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the Korean girls small fit body. She admired how her strong legs lead into her small toned stomach, and her breasts, which seemed to be the perfect size, they were around a C cup. Aside from her fantastic body Cammy noted just how pretty she looked, her big eyes and soft looking lips drove her insane. Juri didn't notice Cammy ogling her immediately. As soon as she did her innocence neutral expression changed to a grin. "What is the matter never seen a girl naked before." Juri said grabbing ahold of Cammy's breasts playfully. Cammy's face turned red. "Huh... uhh… Just put on clothes! What are you doing? There is a giant window people could see you!" Juri seductively brought her finger to Cammy's lips and said in a soft voice "I would imagine people might have a tough time seeing a window on the 22nd floor of a Skyscraper. Especially since it is tinted." Juri picked up her prison clothes and opened the garbage can with her foot by stepping on the pedal and threw them in the garbage. She left Cammy speechless in the main room and picked a room. Cammy finally snapped out of her trance "Hey, wait I want to pick a room first!" Cammy ran after Juri. Who was still without clothes.

Cammy had always had a thing for girls. Even with her best friends. She had at one point had some minor feelings towards Sakura and Chun-Li, but never before had she felt such a strong attraction. There was just something about how Juri carried herself that she couldn't help to notice. Cammy was jetlagged and went to sleep. Juri on the other hand changed into a comfortable attire. Unlike her normal battle attire she wore tight black leggings, purple flats, and also a tight purple jacket with a black undershirt that dawned some cleavage. She also decided to wear her hair down showing off her bangs. Juri went off to a bar that she found after taxiing around the city for a while. She went off and did Juri things. She acted seductive to get free drinks from gullible men, but wasn't really satisfied. She had really hoped she would come across some action soon. She couldn't help, but want to fuel her lust for battle. The more she longed for fighting the more she realized her own loneliness. She always wondered why she was always alone. She didn't like the fact that the people she surrounded herself with always seemed to disappear no matter how hard she tried to hold on. Maybe she was just kidding herself. Maybe she didn't care about people. She continued to drink till she couldn't walk. The bartender was worried and took her phone to call someone for her. Juri nearly blacked out, but muttered something about Cammy. The bartender called Cammy. Cammy rushed over to the bar to see Juri completely passed out. Despite her anger, she couldn't help, but feel bad. Juri to her almost seemed like a lost puppy. She picked her up like a baby and carried her off to the car.

Juri woke up in a daze. "What is going on?" She looked around to find she was in her room in pajamas. She got up with a raging hangover and stumbled into the kitchen. Cammy was cooking. Juri gazed at her from the entrance of the room. She felt like Cammy was almost wife-like or motherly in her aura. "Hey dumbass, don't go out drinking without me if you are going to blackout." Cammy said in a begrudging tone. Juri laughed, almost crying "Hey, don't tell me what to do princess." Cammy handed her some medicine to ease her hangover and breakfast. "Thanks, mom." Juri said sarcastically and got up and kissed Cammy's forehead. She wiped the tears forming under her eyes. Juri couldn't help, but wonder what she was feeling. Was this what it was like to have a person look out for you? Was this what it meant to not be alone? She quickly composed herself and the two sat down and bs'd while watching T.V. and eating. Cammy noted Juri seemed less brooding than normal and cracked a smile. The two went off to work together for their first day on the job. They caught some local crooks, but overall it was uneventful.

They decided to head off to the mall for the first time since Cammy had gotten to Korea. Juri wanted to show her some sites since she was a bit more familiar with the area. Cammy bought some new clothes although she was surprised to see how similar the fashion was to western culture compared to when she was in China. They went to sit down at the food court and Cammy got some fast food for herself. Cammy got a big burger with french fries and a shake. Juri on the other hand just got a salad and some water. "Man, you sure eat like a fish." Cammy said with a mouth full of burger. "I'm more shocked they actually sell that fast food junk." Juri replied eating her salad with perfect edicate. "I really like your ass." Juri said in aggressive manner and winked. Cammy nearly spit her food out. "I like your ass too." She laughed. "What brought that about?" "I dunno I just really think you have a nice ass, oh and I like you too I guess." Juri replied "I really like having you around. I can't lie." Cammy felt a warmness envelop her body. "I really like being around you too. You are pretty fun once you get past the sulking and hangovers." The two looked into each other's eyes. This time it was Juri realizing just how cute Cammy was. Unlike Juri, Cammy was more built she had a lot of muscle on her legs and some on her arms as well as a very toned stomach similar to her own. Of course she loved her big butt too and her slightly smaller size B cup breasts were cute. She loved how her blond hair seemed to pop against her cute, but serious face. Juri looked away first and blushed. Cammy had never expected to see that from Juri of all people. The two finished their food and went home.

Life continued on for a few months with them going to work and enjoying each others company far more than they expected. On an otherwise normal weekend the two girls sat in the dark in their panties and bras enjoying a movie with popcorn and alcohol in the main room of their apartment. Juri was pretty got pretty drunk as she had no real control when it came to drinking. The movie watched was about two friends who had been separated. One went on to live a life of loneliness. The other created a life for herself outside of best her friend and went on to be happy. Cammy noticed Juri was oddly emotional. She started crying. "Man, this really sucks I'm going to sleep." Before Cammy could respond Juri went to her room and fell asleep. Cammy went into the room and tucked Juri in properly. She slowly moved Juri's hair out of her eyes across her forehead and couldn't help but to kiss her on the cheek. Cammy realized she was completely in love. She was in love with someone who she at one point hated. Juri had helped Cammy a lot with Shadaloo and Decapre and had been nothing, but a great friend since she had gotten to Seoul.

The following morning the two went off to work. Cammy was called into a meeting by the higher ups of the task force. "Cammy, thanks to your fantastic work we believe Juri is reformed. Thanks to the recent retirement of Dudley we would like you to take over in the UK branch. We will be having Shin replace you here." The director said. "Wait, but what if I want to stay here?" Cammy replied. "Sorry, but Shin isn't as versatile as you are with language. Bridie, also isn't the best candidate to be on his own. We figured you would enjoy going back to your own country, but even so we can't make an exception in this case." Cammy was in shock. She had just come to terms with her feelings and now she had to leave. How would she tell Juri? She hadn't a clue "Your transfer will be active as of tomorrow so say your goodbyes."

Cammy decided to not tell Juri. She came home and acted normal. "So what was that gangbang about?" Juri asked. "Oh nothing." Cammy responded. Juri noted her tone. It wasn't upbeat like normal. Juri was a bit worried that her best friend was hiding something from her. She noticed Cammy packing up her thing as well. "What are you up to babe, got a secret boyfriend I should know about?" Juri joked. Cammy looked at her with an anger she had not seen from her in months. "Don't worry about it." Cammy said. "No… You can't just say that. Am I seeing what I think I am here." Juri's voice becomes hoarse "Are you leaving me? Just like everyone. Am I going back to being alone again. I don't want to. I'll have you know something…" Juri stopped for a moment and started crying. "I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You made me feel like I had a purpose to exist beyond fighting. I didn't have to force you to like me you just did. I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I really love you." Juri's eye shadow ran down her face. Cammy broke out into tears "I wanted to stay, I want to stay… I love you too." Cammy grabbed ahold of Juri's face. She saw sparkles in her eyes, but those were actually just tears. She laughed to herself. She moved her hands behind her neck and Juri reciprocated. The two closed in and there soft lips met each other. Juri aggressively began to force her tongue into Cammy's mouth after what was a tame start. With Incredible passion the two kissed and their tongues rolled against one another. For minutes they were the only two people in the world. After they broke apart Juri immediately responded "Ya know that ass belongs to me now." She said with a bright smile. Cammy said "Sure so long as those boobs belong to me too." They still had one problem to deal with.

Juri and Cammy went into work again the next day despite the fact Cammy was suppose to leave the night before. Cammy told the task force higher ups she wanted to retire and Juri asked the same. They were okay with granting Cammy her retirement, but they threatened Juri by saying if she didn't work she would return to jail. Not that they could likely hold Juri down. Cammy would be able to easily convince the other fighters not go after Juri. The World Alliance had no real leverage. Cammy realized she perhaps just over exaggerated. Originally she could have quit and just lived in Seoul with Juri still working. She in end was happy with her decision nevertheless. The two confessed to each other and now they both found a new happiness they didn't know existed. Neither of them had truly loved before. And so she and Juri ran away. The two were granted safety in both China and Japan thanks to Sakura and Chun-Li. They decided on Japan. They for once would now go on to live a mundane life free of fighting and full of what they hoped to be happiness.

Juri and Cammy moved into their new house together in a small Japanese suburb. Cammy played with her new cat Sakura gave her as present while Juri moved stuff around. "Hey, you gonna do something or are you gonna just keep rubbing that pussy." Juri said. Cammy stopped and forced Juri onto the mattress they had still yet to set up. "Would you like me to take care of yours instead?" Cammy's wet lips gently clashed against juri's. Cammy removed Juri's shoes and the rest of her clothes. Juri did the same in response. "I know you like this." Cammy ran her tongue across the bottom of Juri's right foot and then her left sole. "You have the cutest toes." Cammy sucked on Juri's big toe for a while before continue up her leg. She continued licking up her long leg until she reach Juri's pussy. She worked her tongue against her clitoris making Juri squeal. "MMmmm Yes baby!" Juri got up "Now it's your turn." Juri turned Cammy around and instantly went for her ass. "uuummmh your cunt is soaking wet." Juri stuck two fingers deep inside and slowly moved in and out. Cammy's juices made sloshing noises with each movement. She dripped all over the mattress which was yet to be covered and made visible stains although only temporary. All this while Juri began to play with her ass at the same time. She started by playfully biting her left cheek. Then moving on to licking her asshole. Juri's tongue made her asshole pulsate and open up. Juri continued working her tongue deeper into her ass. Cammy screamed "Oooh yessss, thank you Jurrrriii!" as her vagina erupted with juices cover the mattress. "Wow, you're a squirter huh?" Juri said painting. "I wouldn't know this is my first time." Cammy said. Juri laughed. Cammy continued to eat Juri's pussy. "I still need to finish you off." Her tongue wet even further the insides of Juri's vagina although it was already dripping. Cammy went up to her breasts and observed her hard nipples before gently biting on them. This sent Juri into a frenzy. Cammy stuck her fingers inside her lover's tight cunt. She felt it constrict her fingers and Juri viciously came. The two had made an absolute mess on their new mattress, but what did it matter. They both giggled about it and laid together in the middle of a messy living room until they fell asleep. It was the true beginning of their everlasting love.


End file.
